


Camp Watford

by okaysnow



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: "fuck you i'm a wizard", M/M, Normal AU, Oblivious losers, Slow Burn, Summer Camp AU, also kinda fun though, camp pranks, dev and niall being otp always, everyone's parents are best friends, fiona and natasha being a power duo, kids are awful, natasha and lucy both alive and well, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaysnow/pseuds/okaysnow
Summary: Camp Watford is a summer camp co-founded by sisters Fiona Pitch and Natasha Grimm-Pitch. Baz spent most of his life at the camp, especially his first few years meeting new people and helping his mother and aunt run the show. Throughout the course of the last 11 years of the camp's life Baz has kept his tight knit group and established his best friends.Simon Snow is the new kid in town and when his mother enrolls him in a summer camp to meet new kids in the area he's not sure what to expect from it. It's definitely not what he had been anticipating he was going to be spending his first summer back doing.A whirlwind of laughter, fun, high emotions, and unexpected romances awaits at Camp Watford this summer.





	Camp Watford

   I don't know why I let her drag me into this.

   My head hits the window again as Penny's elbow digs into my ribs and she shouts at Pip to sit down. It's been like this for the past 2 hours. I've been stuck in the car with all 5 of the Bunce kids- Premal driving, Pacey in the hatchback with all the luggage, and then Penny, Pip, and I in the back seat (because somehow Priya got shotgun). I think I've gotten brain damage from the amount of times my head has hit the side of this car today.

   "How much longer?" I moaned and shoved my face into Premal's seat.

   "Fifteen minutes?" He says but it sounds more like a question, "Give or take a few.."

   "Merlin, I'm about ready to just jump out of the car. Maybe I'll finally off myself once and for all" Penny flicked me in the ear lobe and then rested her face and my shoulder and closed her eyes.

   "Shut up, Simon".

 

 

 

   It took another 25 minutes to get to the camp and start unloading. It was a relief to say the least.

   I only had a bag with me, while the rest of them somehow filled up two whole suitcases among themselves along with penny's weird purse-bookbag contraption she was wearing. That's going to be hassle to split up. Thankfully I didn't have to watch this travesty unfold because within seconds Penny was dragging me into the camp opening. 

   There's not too many people here yet aside from us, two older women standing by a table, a small group of girls and then Agatha standing next to some bloke who looks like he's straight out of a vampire romance novel.

   I met Agatha for the first time when she was dropping Penny off from lunch, and then again when Pen and her had a sleepover, and on their last day of school they both came over and we spent 4 days eating crisps and watching movies on my floor. We've gotten fairly close. 

   "Basilton!" Penny shouts from beside me and waves with the arm that's not holding my wrist and runs towards the lad next to Agatha. _Basilton?_   Who the fuck names their kid Basilton? She drops my hand just as we reach the pair and basically tackles the guy.

   "Hey, Ags" I wave and smile at the small girl in front of me while she ignores the gesture and hugs me instead. I'm not rude, so of course I hug her back. I look up to see the bloke staring at me and for a second I think he might be her boyfriend and I'm pissing him off, but then I remember what she said to Penny when they had thought I fell asleep a few weeks ago so I pushed the thought away. He might fancy her though.

   "Hey, I'm Simon," I greeted him the same way I did Agatha, with a wave and a grin. Fortunately for me, he didn't jump on me and hug me like she did (it would have been quite awkward if he had done that).

    Instead he have me a nod and a small, tight smile and said, "Baz", before Penny started rambling off some of her new findings that she's gathered over the past two weeks since school's ended. She's mad about solving these weird little mysteries she finds on the internet and usually it just fuels her to dig deeper into whatever conspiracy theory she's hooked on at the moment. He keeps glancing up at me while they're talking. I don't think he likes me much.

   I decide to take in the area around us while they talk and start walking around the campsite. You have to go up this giant hill to get up into the opening we're in now, where the bonfire is along with the makeshift table that has the check-in sheets. There's another opening in the center where the lake is and two pathways surrounding it, one heading towards the boys' cabins and one heading towards the girls' cabins. There's another path near the entrance that leads you to the infirmary and the head counselor's cabins. I know the cafeteria is around here somewhere, I'll have to do some more investigating later. Surrounding the area is just woods. For miles and miles the trees just go on. I wonder how many people have gotten lost in there during camp. By the time Penny's done with her rant I've made my way over to the bonfire seats, watching the other counselors come in through the entrance. 

   "Come on, Si. We've gotta check in" She pulls my shoulder and walks past me towards the table. Agatha and Baz follow and I get up soon after to catch up. 

   We go through the process, name, date of birth, student id, etc. and they have us fill out our section and move along to the bonfire. More and more kids are starting to pile in and a few of the counselors start preparing the firepit and bringing out stuff to make s'mores. It's around seven, which means it'll be getting dark soon and we'll be starting. Penny grabs my arm and leads me towards their seats where I see Agatha, Baz, and two other boys. They're sitting around Baz, one on each side and talking across each other. I'm pretty sure Baz is related to the bloke to the left of him because they look strikingly similar- except for the fact that Baz is much more attractive but we won't talk about that. The other boy looks like he's about to fall of his chair right about now, throwing his head back and holding his stomach from laughter. He's also taller than all of them there and it looks like he might just fall on one them.

    Penny pushes me down next to the tall guy and then sits down in the seat next to me. I know she can tell I'm anxious because she keeps eyeing my hands which are currently picking at the skin of each other, so she nudges my shoulder and gives me her mom stare. I gave her a reassuring smile and tell her I'm fine before turning my body towards the group. I catch the attention of the guy sitting next to me, the tall one, and he shifts over to talk to me.

   "Hey, Niall Kelly," He smiles a toothy grin and holds out his hand, "Nice to meet ya, this is your first year, right?"

   "Yeah, Penny managed to drag me in" I told him, shaking his hand and returning the smile.

   "Ay, it's not all that bad. We got a good group of people, it's real fun once you get to know everyone" Niall shrugged and laughed a bit, "don't mind Baz though if he's being an ass, he gets like that around new people sometimes, it's nothing personal" He gestures over to Baz with his head.

   He starts to point out people as the sit, telling me their names, and anything he thinks I should know- which is sometimes useful, but for most of them he's just telling me little quirks. So far he's "introduced" me to a couple named Keris and Trixie sitting across from us, Rhyes who he warns me to watch out for because he tends to run over people's feet with his wheelchair, Gareth who every year shows up with a collection of god awful belt buckles to show off, and Minty Johnson who is currently on top of Agatha practically screaming (he also told me that she's quite annoying but I won't judge until I've gotten the chance to actually meet her). He also talks about Dev, the boy on the other side of Baz who actually is related to him- they're cousins-, who is his best friend that he's known since primary school.We talked for awhile and as the sun finally set the started up the fire, earning cheers from the group. 

   "Pen," I said "Aren't there suppose to be like, children here?" 

   "Yeah they get here Monday," She's making a face at me right now because I'm stuffing a s'more into my mouth but I don't mind. "The twins and Pip are with Premal in the staff bunks until everyone else gets here" I nod and wipe marshmallow from my cheek, only to smear it. Maybe s'mores weren't such a good idea.

   The night goes on and we spend the next few hours talking and making s'mores and by the end of the night I think I've met everyone. No one's really tired yet, but it's getting late and we have to go to bed at some point. Fiona, one of the hosts, eventually comes to middle to read off our cabin pairings.

   "Keris Grimaldi and Trixie Hearst in the Pixie Cabin"

   "Penelope Bunce and Agatha Wellbelove in the Selkie Cabin"

   "Phillipia Stanton and Minty Johnson in the Fairies Cabin"

   "Rhyes Strix and Gareth Hemlock in the Dragon Cabin"

   "Dev Grimm and Niall Kelly in the Chimera Cabin"

   That sort of sucks. I was kind of hoping I would get paired with Niall since he's the only friend I've made since I've been here. I wish the girls could bunk the boys because I'd be happy with Pen or Agatha.

   "And lastly, Baz Pitch and Simon Salisbury in the Vampire Cabin"

   Great. I'm rooming with a bloke who I'm fairly certain hates me.

 

 


End file.
